Mission Fate: Unification
by The anonymous TF main
Summary: The Frejlord—a vast, mysterious continent that buries Runeterra's oldest secrets. The promise of the mightiest weapon of all buried in the ice draws the attention of several parties across Valoran. As they venture deeper, however, it is soon realized that deep beneath the ice…the wheels are in motion.


**Disclaimer: All characters except the OCs belong to Riot Games. The cover photo belongs to some random corner on the internet.**

 **Disclaimer 2: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **Disclaimer 3: The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of League of Legends's official story canon**.

 **Disclaimer 4: This story is a sequel to Mission Fate: Obliteration.**

* * *

The Guardian's sea has just experienced the greatest battle in the history of piracy.

Dozens of ships were engulfed in flames, lighting up the night like floating lanterns. The fire consumed the ships, eating away the wood that made the pirate vessels intact. As pieces of the ship's components plunged into the depths, the crew on those unlucky ships found the deck flooded by seawater. They screamed helplessly as they watched their ships give way to the might of the oceans, knowing their fates were sealed by the swarming creatures under the surface which turned the water blood red.

Three ships were sailing away from the battlefield, battered but victorious. Captain Fortune stood on one of them, flames reflected in her eyes as she absorbed the full level of destruction she had unleashed. She gazed at the wreckage of the doomed ships, and two of them, in particular, caught her attention.

The first was the first battleship Runeterra has ever seen, the pride of the Noxian navy—the _Leviathan_. Built of the toughest steel, and armed with the state-of-the-art cannons and missile launchers, it was a formidable opponent at the seas. Unfortunately for it, the _Leviathan_ sank as quickly as it came, its front half already fully submerged in the water.

The second was Runeterra's most feared pirate ship—the _Dead Pool._ Perfectly designed to chase and hunt down its prey, the vessel has terrorized the seas for decades, the sight of its black sails able to frighten even the bravest of sailors. Fortune was smiling, not just because she had survived the battle...but because her nemesis, the Captain of the _Dead Pool_ , was trapped in the sinking ship, stranded on it with nowhere to escape.

Her sworn nemesis was the infamous Captain Gangplank.

 _So much has happened here...but at last, Gangplank will die on his own ship._

Fortune would not forget the night the Saltwater Scourge intruded her house—she was just a young girl when she witnessed the barbaric murder of her parents and watched her house destroyed by a ball of fire. Since then, her life was left with only one goal—to take vengeance on the man who had ruined her life.

Throughout the years, she had been plotting in secret, masterminding the scheme that would put an end to Gangplank's rule. Miss Fortune spent years recruiting allies, bribing Gangplank's closest men, and manipulating those in power who found themselves powerless against her killer beauty.

This battle could not have happened without careful planning. With the help of her allies, Fortune successfully manipulated Gangplank into attacking the _Leviathan._ Amid the battle between Gangplank's forces and the Noxian fleet, Fortune struck. With both sides heavy in casualties, Fortune blew up the remaining ships with ease.

The plan could not have gone more smoothly.

And yet, the death of Gangplank brought no solace to her mind. After the sense of satisfaction of sweet revenge, all that was left in her heart was emptiness. She was hardly expecting this, and couldn't explain why.

Glancing one last time at the fiery scene, Fortune strolled down the stairs, with thoughts still lingering in her mind.

"Enjoying the view, Fortune?"

Fortune found himself standing face-to-face with Captain Harker. Harker was the leader of one of the strongest crews in Bilgewater and was pivotal in her journey for vengeance.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that bastard's death."

"You speak with such hatred and anger, Fortune, at the mere mention of his name. I guess I will never understand even a fraction of your pain."

"Unlike you, Harker, I am willing to sacrifice anything to ensure his death."

"We each have our own motives, don't we? While you may be pleased with your vengeance, I am a little disappointed that the treasure has sunk with the _Leviathan_."

Fortune recalled what Harker had said a few days ago. She was informed that The _Leviathan_ was carrying an extremely valuable magical artifact, with rumor having it that its sheer power could reshape entire landscapes to the user's will. Fortune was doubtful of the authenticity of the intelligence, but Gangplank certainly had absolute faith in it; otherwise, he wouldn't have been reckless enough to launch an attack on the _Leviathan._

"You can fetch the treasure anytime with a submarine, now that it is sinking to the bottom of the sea," she replied.

"The sea is deepest here, Fortune. Who knows what's lurking in the depths? I wouldn't take that risk."

"Then forget about it. Let's focus on what will happen in Bilgewater instead. Besides, I wouldn't be so foolish if I were you, Harker, to believe in some magical artifact. Gangplank's vault has much more to offer."

"I am certainly interested in what Gangplank's vault has in store," Harker chuckled. "But anyway, with Gangplank out of the way, there will be no one stopping us from ruling Bilgewater. We will seize control of Bilgewater once we return."

Fortune grinned. Soon, she would have a taste of what it's like to be a leader. Having witnessed Gangplank's merciless rule herself, she had her own plans to reform Bilgewater, confident that she would make Bilgewater an orderly nation.

 _A nation in which monsters like Gangplank would never exist. Perhaps my work in Bilgewater is not over yet._

As the sun rose and all the ships had completely sunk, deep under the surface, unbeknownst to Fortune and the world, the wheels were in motion.

* * *

 **Ah, feels good to be back. After several months of (brief?) hiatus and cutting off contact with literally any Word document, the anonymous author has returned to write, direct, and edit the sequel to Mission Fate: Obliteration. For starters, there will be the return of Gangplank (when was the last time we've seen Gangplank in a fanfic?) and the iconic Ashe x Tryndamere pairing (hope you haven't grown tired of it). There will also be a major conflict in the Frejlord. Once again, you can leave a review, follow or favorite this story, or save it for later chapters.**

 **That's it. See you in Chapter 1.**

 _ **The anonymous TF main**_


End file.
